With the growth of information telecommunication technologies and semiconductor technologies, portable electronic devices are developing into multimedia devices providing not only voice call services but also various multimedia services using data communication. For example, the portable electronic devices can provide various multimedia services such as broadcasting services, wireless Internet services, camera services, music playing services, and the like.
According to the related art, the portable electronic devices use a touch screen which is a single input/output device simultaneously performing input and display of information in order to improve a spatial utilization while improving a user convenience. As such, the portable electronic device with the touch screen detects a user's hand or a touch pen through the touch screen and performs an operation corresponding to a detected position of the touch screen. However, when the portable electronic device operates by detecting the user's hand or touch pen, there is a problem associated with a disabled user not being able to handle the portable electronic device. As a result, a way for recognizing a user's eye being input from a camera in the portable electronic device and controlling an operation of the portable electronic device has been under development in recent years. For example, a technique of detecting that the user's eye moves up and performing scrolling-up to update an image displayed on the touch screen, and detecting that the user's eye returns to the original position and stopping the scrolling-up in the portable electronic device is being provided.
However, the way of recognizing the movement of the user's eye and controlling the operation in the portable electronic device has a problem associated with performing an operation unwanted by a user. For example, generally, a user who catches the portable electronic device with a hand may conduct unintentional little hand-tremor, tilting, and up/down/left/right movement. In this case, the portable electronic device determines that the user's eye has been moved, and performs a specific operation previously mapped to the movement of the user's eye, such as scrolling.
In addition, according to the related art, if the user moves the user's eye up to perform a scrolling operation of the portable electronic device and then intends to turn the eye back to the original position to stop the scrolling operation of the portable electronic device, because the user has difficulty accurately recognizing the original position, the user's eye may be moved to any position (e.g., an arbitrary position) and thus, not the original position. At this time, the portable electronic device according to the related art performs an operation unintended by the user.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.